


Крылья

by Riakon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-20
Updated: 2009-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: У него были тонкие крылья. Полупрозрачные, голубовато-синие крылья бабочки. Он был сокровищем, которое недосягаемо и в то же время так близко. И вот однажды, в его жизни появился человек.





	Крылья

Крылья.

У него были тонкие крылья. Полупрозрачные, голубовато-синие крылья бабочки. Они росли с самого детства и на солнце переливались радужными цветами. У него была неземная красота. Веки подрагивала легче, чем взмахи стрекозиных крылышек. Ресницы были пушистее пера. У него была улыбка, как радуга, которая случайно выгнулась не в ту сторону. Он был сокровищем, которое недосягаемо и в то же время так близко...

Многие люди пытались захватить это сокровище, но он был непреклонен. Но однажды, в его жизни появился человек. Да, он был красив. Он был статен, известен, а глаза его сияли мудростью и напоминали плавленое серебро, разлитое на синем льду. За его улыбку многие хотели продать душу, и он, покупал, немедленно богатея. Он видел радужные крылья сокровища и желал. Желал втайне. Ему хотелось научиться летать.

Как, впрочем, и всем людям. 

И вот, однажды человек подошел к сокровищу и спросил:

— Как твое имя?

Этот вопрос поставил в тупик существо с голубыми крыльями. Никто прежде не интересовался его именем. Лишь крыльями.

— Ханье. 

— Как интересно. — Человек склонил голову, и Ханье доверчиво поинтересовался:

— А как Вас зовут?

— Зран. — Коротко представился парень, и Ханье улыбнулся. — Давай дружить?

Первый знакомый. Первый человек, которому он интересен. Он, а не его уродство. Это было страстью, мимолетной нежностью и поглощающей волной вселенской любви, которую невозможно удержать в себе.

— Да. — Коротко ответил счастливый обладатель радужных крыльев. 

Теперь он был полностью уверен в том, что счастье, это гораздо проще, чем кто-либо мог предположить. Это просто уверенность в том, что ты не урод. Просто знание того, что это не твой недостаток интересует людей. Просто. Его дефект был виден всем, но теперь в окружении нежного сокровища был человек. И Ханье радовался тому, что этот самый человек не интересовался его крыльями. Он был опьянен.

Он не желал видеть очевидного.

А Зран пристально рассматривал крылья, трогал их иногда, почти не обращая внимания на Ханье. Но он приближался к Ханье. Теперь его целью были не только крылья, но и наивный мальчик, который не умел видеть боли, страха, предательства. Который жил мечтами. И Зрану было интересно заполучить его в свою коллекцию. И он был увлечен. 

И он не видел самого простого.

Эти двое смотрели не туда, куда нужно, но верили в то, что их мечты достигнут той самой точки, где они становятся реальностью. А пока они верили, кто-то шел и делал. Искал пути, решения, ставил ловушки, расправлял паучьи сети и заманивал свою жертву. И его жертва попалась. 

И под громкие, оглушительные вопли, кто-то сжимал в огромных, безжалостных ладонях хрупкое тело, притягивая его сильнее в себе за тонкие, голубовато-синие крылья. Ресницы, что когда то были пушистее пера сбивались в мокрые стрелочки, и темная, багровая кровь стекала из под них ручейками. Отвратительное хлюпанье и злобный смех, и хруст ломаемых крыльев, и крики отчаянья из зажатого огромной ладонью рта, и тонкие ручейки крови из уголков губ. Презрительные высказывания, и ощущение, словно тело насадили на вертел, и темнота, в которую проникает лишь боль, но которая не может спасти от саднящего чувства во рту и гораздо ниже, от унижения, от отчаяния, от позора...

Два тонких, полупрозрачных голубовато-синих крыла лежало отдельно от их владельца. Такого же цвета как и они.

Зран искал сокровище не так уж и долго. Оскверненное тело юноши было ему ни к чему. Оторванные крылья, почерневшие, пожухшие как листья за это время тоже не вызывали у него ни капли интереса. И он сделал вид, что не знает его. И прошел мимо.

 

Много времени спустя, на этой планете родилась девочка. Она была умна не по годам, но никогда не улыбалась. Она была красива, как цвет утренней зари, но она никогда не показывала свою красоту людям, черня свои волосы и ресницы сажей. Она никогда не откликалась на вопросы и призывы людей, и всегда носила длинные рубашки, скрывающие два огромных, неизвестно откуда взявшихся шрама на её спине. 

И лишь некоторые старцы, которые ещё помнили легенду о пареньке, у которого были крылья боялись заглядывать в её глаза и не давали внукам приближаться к ней.

Ведь в её глазах было отражение одного крылатого мальчика, по имени Ханье.


End file.
